Drunk
by bernicevella64
Summary: After going their separate ways, Quinn goes to New York to visit the amazing city, the beautiful sights, and more importantly, Rachel Berry. But not all goes as planned. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanna be drunk when I wake up **_

_**On the right side of the wrong bed **_

_**And every excuse I made up **_

_**Tell you the truth I hate **_

_**What didn't kill me **_

_**It never made me stronger at all. **_

_**Love will scar your make-up lip sticks to me **_

_**So now I'll maybe leave back there **_

_**I'm sat here wishing I was sober **_

_**I know I'll never hold you like I used to**_

I walked through the streets of New York on a snowy winter night. My camera hanging around my neck at the ready in case I came across any good shots. I saw this huge building and thought it was the best opportunity for an exterior shot. I brought the view finder to my eye and started snapping away happily. After I got three shots I looked at the result on the screen. The shots were good. I noticed at the bottom of a building stood a woman wearing a beret and black coat. I looked up at the scene which I had just captured and the wind got knocked out of me.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing before my very eyes. Among the hundreds of people around us, standing before me was Rachel Berry, a girl I haven't seen in months and thought I would never see again. Yes there had been promises to keep in touch, but everyone says that come graduation. But as I live and breathe Rachel Barbra Berry is standing before me, on a cold snowy night in New York city, looking more beautiful than I can remember. My instincts told me she'd had a massive make over since leaving Lima, and damn I have to say it's for the better. The first thing I noticed were the honey highlights in her hair, which fell into perfect curls over her shoulders and back. The next one was the fact that she was wearing eye-liner, a lot of it, not that it didn't look good on her, but I remember days when she didn't even wear any to school. I looked down for a second, she was holding a to-go cup of coffee in one gloved hand and two shopping bags in the other. She was wearing a long black coat which covered up the rest of her outfit, what I could tell for certain was that she was either wearing a dress or a skirt, because the only things covering her legs were a pair of skin colored tights, and her shoes were classic black pumps. Anyone who didn't know any better could have mistaken her for a very rich, very busy lawyer or business woman, but no, she was Rachel Berry, NYADA student and Broadway's future star.

"Quinn?" her voice pierced my thoughts, snapping me out of my own world and back to reality.

"Rachel! It's so great to see you!" I said finally, a smile creeping across my face without me even noticing.

"You look great! How are you?" she asked, pulling me into a one-armed hug with the arm that held the coffee. I wrapped both arms around her tightly for a second, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"I'm good," I said as she pulled back, "And if I look great then you look stunning cause…Wow"

"Quinn Fabray, sweet as I remember!" Rachel said, smiling at me warmly.

"No but seriously, New York looks good on you!" I said, already feeling nostalgic of her sweet scent. "How's NYADA?"

"Not so bad, though my Dance Teacher Ms. July makes me _miss_ Sue Sylvester!" she said, chuckling at the end of her sentence.

"That bad huh?" I couldn't help but chuckle along with her, though I don't know if it was because of what she said or the fact that she had a super cute laugh. I took a deep breath, my heart raced at the sudden realization that the feelings which I thought had evaporated never left, they just sat dormant in my head until now.

"Quinn, are you okay?" she asked, once again interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I just uh, a thought came across my mind that's all" I said with a smile.

"Is something bothering you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah actually, a little bit." I said with a sigh.

"Well, tell you what, how about we go grab a bite to eat and we can talk? On me." Rachel said with a smile, "If you want to, that is."

I smiled at her immediate invitation, not many people I know would offer you a pair of ears when they hear you're bothered by something, which reminded why I was in love with her so much. I figured that it was now or never.

"Sure, that would be awesome!" I said with a smile. We walked off together and I let her lead me to wherever she thought was best, she did after all know New York better than I did. We made small talk on the way there which helped ease the tension.

"So are you still a vegan?" I asked.

"Yes, are you still head over heels in love with bacon?" She asked chuckling.

"We're getting married in the summer; will you be my maid of honor?" I asked with a giggle.

"I cannot approve of that marriage." She said, with a laugh, causing me to laugh harder. Somewhere during our walk she had finished her coffee and ditched her to go cup and we were walking through the city with our arms linked. She lead me to this quiet little Italian place. We sat at a booth and ordered our food and a bottle of wine, continuing our chat while we waited.

"So what brings you to New York?" She asked, sipping some wine from her glass.

"Honestly, I was just aching to see you again. I mean, I wanted to see the city, and spending the holidays in Lima felt like re-visiting a nightmare. So I thought why not?" I said with a shrug, taking a huge swig of wine to try and calm my nerves.

"Y-you came all the way to New York to see me?" She said with a big smile. I was one of the people who was actually able to tell the difference between her stage smile and her genuine smile, this was the latter.

"Well, yeah, kind of." I said, smiling at her.

"That's so sweet. I would have come up to see you, but, my dads will be here in a few days and I was busy decorating, shopping for gifts and just getting ready for the holidays." She explained.

"It's okay! It's your first Christmas in Ney York, I wouldn't even dream of you missing it for me! Besides I'm stuck in a shoebox of a dorm with my roommate. There wouldn't even be any space and I wouldn't dream of you spending your money on a hotel, so it's like we co-ordinated." I said with a giggle.

"I guess so." She said happily with a shrug. "So where are you staying anyway?"

"Well actually my mom heard about how much I wanted to see you and the city and she bought me a week in a hotel for Christmas, though I was thinking of dipping into my savings and staying here for New Year's Eve." I explained.

"You don't have to do that, listen Kurt is off in Lima for the holidays, so you can stay in his room and we can go to Times Square and see the ball drop!" She said invitingly.

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much!" I said.

"It's my pleasure." She said. "You have no idea how much seeing you means to me!"

_Yeah, _I thought to myself, _I know what you mean. _

"So, how much of the city have you seen?" Rachel asked.

"Not much, the view from my room is beautiful, I've probably got like a hundred pictures taken from the window, but other than that all I've done is shopping." I shrugged. "I've only been here like a couple of days and I didn't go anywhere my first day."

"So you haven't even seen central park yet?" she asked as if it was some sort of criminal offence. I giggled.

"Only from the window of my hotel room, most of my shots are of that actually, contrast between city life and nature." I said, showing her the pictures on my camera.

"Have you ever thought about taking a photography course? You're really good." She said, handing me back my camera. I chuckled.

"It's come across my mind once or twice, maybe I can take one between freshman and sophomore year." I said, putting my camera away as our waitress came back with our orders. We started eating and continued our conversation. We spoke about everything throughout dinner, plans for the future, whether or not we'll ever go visit Lima again, if we heard any news about the remainder of the Glee club. We chatted about anything and everything while we got through dinner. We finished up, paid and decided to stay just a bit longer and finish our wine.

"So umm," Rachel said, taking a sip of her wine before she continued. "Is there any particular reason you wanted to see me?"

"Actually, yeah, there is." I said with a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it hon?" She said, making my heart jump at the last word. I took a deep breath and a big gulp of wine before I went on.

"Rachel, I…" I began, not sure how to put my words. "Ever since the first time I ever saw you, at McKinley I mean, I, I always thought there was something about you, something that for me made you stand out from the rest of the school."

"The fact that I was the biggest loser there?" She said with half a giggle.

"No, that's not what I meant. And I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way about yourself, I was a total bitch in high school." I said.

"Quinn, it's okay, it's in the past, besides you were a sweetheart in senior year." Rachel said with a smile.

"That's only because I stopped trying to hide the real me." I said, taking another sip from my wine.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Thing is, Rach, I'm…" I said, I gulped, not sure if I was ready for this.

"Quinn, you're nervous, you know you can tell me anything right babe?" She said, reaching over across the table and taking my hand, giving it a light, comforting squeeze. I took a deep breath.

"Rachel…I'm gay." I said, tears ready to pour out of my eyes like a water fall. I looked at her, waiting for her reaction. She stared at me for a second.

"You're…" she said, she didn't need to finish. I nodded, not strong enough to speak without bursting into tears, desperately trying to push down the lump that had grown in my throat.

"Quinn, sweetie it's okay!" She said, sensing my panic. "I'm just surprised cause I never thought…"

"Then again no one ever suspected Santana either." I finally said, tears streaming down my cheeks. Rachel reached over and wiped away my tears with the pad of her thumb, I couldn't help but smile.

"But…" She said again after I had calmed down, "What does this have to do with me? You said something about me in the beginning, I don't understand."

"Rach, I…I've had a crush on you since I first met you." I finally said. "I thought that graduating, being away from you for more than one summer would make me forget about you and move on, but it only made me miss you more, way more. I couldn't take it!"

She didn't say anything, she kept staring at me like I was insane, and honestly I wouldn't blame her. The silence was killing me.

"Rach, please say something." I begged, eyes shut tight trying to hold the tears back. I realized at that moment that she was still holding my hand, squeezing it tighter than ever.

"I-" She began, but it's like the words escaped her.

"I'm sorry." I just blurted out. "I'm an idiot."

"Quinn, you're not, it's just…" She just couldn't finish her sentence. I saw her shaking her head lightly, not sure what it meant, but something told me it wasn't any good.

"I'm sorry, I can't think right now, I have to go home." She said grabbing her stuff and looking at me one last time. "I promise I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk okay?"

I nodded lightly, trying to hide the tears. I barely noticed she left. I took a deep breath and got up, went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Then I left the restaurant and hailed a cab and gave him the address to my hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_But a house gets cold when you cut the heating_**

**_Without you to hold I'll be freezing_**

**_Can't rely on my heart to beat it _**

**_'Cause you take part of it every evening _**

**_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing _**

**_Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me. _**

I walked into my loft and locked the door. I made a beeline straight for the couch and flopped down onto it. I took a deep breath, kicked off my shoes and lay down. A million things were swimming through my mind. Quinn Fabray, a woman who I spent months telling myself was just a friend, admitted that she was in love with me, and I just walked out on her with nothing but the promise of a phone call in the morning. She had called herself and idiot for admitting her feelings to me. No, the real idiot sitting at that table was me! I reached for my phone, contemplating whether or not to call her, but the chances of her answering where very low, and with good reason. Why was I so afraid to tell her I felt the same way? Maybe because I was afraid of a repeat of what happened with Finn? But no, Quinn wasn't Finn… I smiled at the realization that their names rhymed. Quinn was definitely not going to give me the same distress Finn did. She had ambitions; she was at Yale for heaven's sake! Studying drama no less! And her photography was simply amazing! She was amazing. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. Yes. I was in love with Quinn Fabray as much as she was in love with me, maybe more. And I, always the genius, walked out on her. If Kurt had been here he would certainly have slapped me in the back of the head, and I would let him because he'd be right. He himself knew how long I had been crushing on her, even if I hadn't always been so honest with myself. Now I had the opportunity to tell her how I felt and I ran, because I'm a coward. There was not much I could do but beat myself up until morning, then I'd keep my promise and call her, and explain to her that I love her as well, and let her kill me for what I did to her.

Then it hit me, at some point during our conversation, Quinn mentioned the hotel she was staying at. I put my shoes back on and grabbed my purse. I walked out onto the street and hailed a cab. I gave the driver the address and sat in silence, practicing what I would tell her when I arrived, and preparing myself for when she slams the door in my face. After a few minutes I was walking through the hotel doors. My first instinct was to go to the reception desk and ask for Quinn's room. Then I saw the bar. I took a deep breath and decided I needed a strong drink before I did what I was about to do. I walked in and the first thing I see is Quinn sitting at the bar. _Perfect._ I thought to myself, and then I noticed she was talking to another woman. Suddenly I felt scared and very jealous at the same time. I seriously debated turning around and walking away, but I had come all this way to tell Quinn my true feelings for her, and god dammit that's exactly what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and walked over there as calmly as possible.

"Q-Quinn?" I said, she turned on the bar stool and looked right at me.

"Hey Rachel." She said with a sigh. I looked at her eyes and noticed that she'd been crying.

_Way to go genius, you made her cry_. The voice inside my head said, and for some reason it sounded like Kurt, probably because he was my personal Jiminy Cricket.

"Can we talk?" I asked her, wanting to blurt out a million and one apologies there and then. She took a deep breath, making me hope she was at the very least thinking about it. She reached into her purse and handed me a card.

"Here, go wait for me in my room, I'll be up soon okay?" she said. I took the card in my shaky hand.

"Okay." I said. I smiled at the woman Quinn was talking to and walked off to the elevator. I saw the room number on the card and followed the signs to which floor I had to go to. I arrived and went to the room. I walked in closed the door behind me, taking in the scene of the room. It had a double bed, which at this point looked very inviting, because I just realized I was exhausted. I put my purse on the bed and went over to see the view Quinn had told me about earlier. She was right, it was an amazing view of Central Park, the lake was visible. Now I knew why Quinn had spent an entire day in here taking pictures of it. I took my coat off, finally feeling the central heating of the place kick in. I tossed it on the bed next to my purse and kept enjoying the view. After a few minutes I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Rachel?" her voice came through the door, I opened it and let her in, shutting the door behind her. She giggled.

"I'd say make yourself comfortable but it seems you already have." She said, noticing my purse and coat on the bed. I couldn't help but smile, she turned around and looked at me. I looked up at her.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry for what I did earlier. I-" I began but she cut me off.

"Didn't know what to do or say when your friend confesses her love for you? It's okay, I get it, I freaked you out, which is why I regret doing it in the first place. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." She said, barely looking at me.

"It won't." I said. I took a deep breath before continuing. "because…because I love you too."

She didn't say anything at first, she just stood there, staring at me, I think, I didn't have the balls to look up at her until I heard her footstep. She slowly walked over to me and put her finger under my chin, lifting my head up to look at her.

"So why didn't you just tell me?" she said in her soft, gentle voice.

"I was scared." I said, I could feel a lump building up in my throat.

"Of what?" she said, smiling at me softly.

"I…I don't know, of history repeating itself, I guess, I mean, after what happened with Finn I-" I blurted out until she stopped me.

"Rach, I'm not Finn, I'm not going to disappear and not talk to you for four months!" she said, her hands now on my shoulders. Tears had started flowing by now and she was wiping them away gently with her fingers, much like I was doing when she was telling me the same thing I was telling her now.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you like that, I just panicked, I couldn't think of what else to do!" I said through sobs.

"Shh, Rae, it's ok!" She said pulling me in for a hug. My arms went around her neck as she pulled me in a held me as tightly as possible.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Because I love you, and I know how hard it is to have to admit something to yourself which could completely change the way you live." She said, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you too Quinn, and I'm not going to hide it anymore, I promise!" I said, letting go of the last few sobs into her shoulder while she rubbed my back gently. I pulled back and looked at her. She smiled at me; I took a deep breath and leaned up, giving her a light kiss on her soft lips. I felt her hand gently travel up to the back of my neck and pull me in closer as she deepened the kiss. I couldn't resist swiping my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, pretty soon our tongues were battling each other in between our mouths. My hands were busy playing with her hair as she held me close to her. I let out a soft moan as her hands travelled down around my hip, pulling me in closer. I felt her hands travel around and grab my ass, I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She took a step towards the bed, not breaking the kiss, as soon as I felt the edge of the bed hit the back of my legs I sat down on it. Quinn straddled me and cupped my face with her hands, pulling me in to kiss me again. Somewhere between starting up the kiss again and me running my hands underneath her shirt, we ended up lying down on the bed. I helped her take her shirt off and she flipped us over so that I was on top, straddling her hips. I refused to break the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her tongue in my mouth. I felt her hand go up my back and fiddle with the zipper of my dress. Eventually I felt the dress loosen up around me and Quinn was pulling it off of me. She looked down at my legs.

"Oh my God Rachel, thigh high stockings?" She said with a chuckle.

"What?" I said, not sure what she meant.

"Nothing, it's just really, really hot!" She said, biting her lip.

"You want me to keep my stockings and heels on?" I asked with a wink. She looked at me with the sexiest smile ever and nodded. I leaned back down to kiss her again. She flipped us over once again and lifted my legs up; I wrapped them around her as she lifted me up, setting me down with my back against the head board. She kept kissing me softly on my lips as her hands went around my back, unclasping my bra. I felt it loosen and snatched away in an instance, laughing at the sight of it being thrown across the room. Suddenly I felt Quinn's lips on my breast, sending a wave of shivers up my spine. She started kissing down my body, lingering in a few spots for an extra second or so. I felt her fingers hook under the waistband of my panties, slipping them off gently. I bit my lip, anticipating what her next move would be. She placed her hands on my thighs, spreading my legs open. I felt her lips on my inner thigh as she kissed, licked and nipped at the skin. My breathing got shallower as she got closer and closer to my center, close enough for me to feel her hot breath, causing more shivers of ecstasy to run up my spine. She continued to tease me, getting closer and closer but never actually touching me, always going back to leave a few kisses on my thigh before re-starting the torturous act.

"Quinn, please!" I groaned, throwing my head back in frustration. Suddenly I felt her mouth on me, her tongue exploring me. I let out a loud moan. I felt her fingers slipping inside of me, bring me closer and closer to a climax. My moans got louder, and I stopped caring whether or not someone could hear me, my mind was pre-occupied with how amazing I felt. Quinn's fingers were pumping in and out of me with amazing velocity and force, the palm of her hand smashing into my sensitive clit every time she entered me. Suddenly, my breathing got heavier, there was a buildup of pressure in my lower abdomen, increasing every second as she went on.

"Oh God! QUINN!" I screamed as the pressure was released, making me buck my hips off the bed as I rode out my orgasm until I flopped back down on the pillows, breathing heavily. Quinn came back up to face me, planting a deep kiss on my lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting myself on her. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her closer to me. She supported her own weight on her hands which rested on either side of my head. I lifted myself up on my elbows to try and get closer to her, but it didn't work the way I wanted it to. I pulled back and smiled at her as I sat up, wrapping my arms around her neck again. I distracted her with a passionate kiss, then when I found the opportunity, I flipped us over so that I was on top.

"Cheater!" Quinn mumbled playfully. I smiled at her and winked.

"I think I owe you a little something." I whispered in her ear. I pulled back in time to see her biting her lip. I licked my top lip before I planted a soft kiss on hers. I reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding my hands down underneath them and playing with the waistband of her panties as I placed a few soft kisses starting from her collarbone and going up to a spot behind her ear. As soon as I got to that spot I focused on it, knowing it to be a favorite for certain people. As I started licking and nipping at it I felt Quinn's hand go to the back of my head and heard a light moan escape from her lips.

"Shit Rach, how did you know?" she sighed.

"Would you believe me if I said it was dumb luck?" I whispered into her ear as I continued my work on the spot behind it.

"I have to, no one else knew about that spot. And I mean no one!" She said with a slight giggle.

"So none of the guys at McKinley?" I asked.

"Those idiots? Please, they don't even know what sensuality is!" She said, rolling her eyes. "To them, passion is plowing at you until they get off, and then saying 'I love you' when they do! And none of them mean what they say either!"

I couldn't help but place a soft kiss on her lips, which didn't go unwelcomed. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"I promise you this will be different" I whispered, giving her another peck on the lips, then went back to the spot behind her ear, enjoying the feeling of her hand running through my hair. After about a minute on that one spot, I continued down to her neck, going down to her chest. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slipping it off and enjoying the feeling of her breasts in my hands as I placed soft kisses in the valley between them. I couldn't help but notice how Quinn giggled every now and again, signaling to me that she was enjoying the feeling. I kissed a trail down from her chest to her center, as if I needed to follow it back or risk getting lost. Once I arrived at my destination, I slipped my hands underneath her panties, pulling them and her jeans off swiftly and tossing them aside. I looked up at her and saw her biting her lip and smiling at me. _Damn,_ I thought to myself, _if she keeps that up I'll need to have another round. _I kissed up along her thighs until I finally slipped my tongue between her folds and onto her engorged, pulsing clit. I started slow, circling it with my tongue while my hands just kept her legs open for easy access. Then I slipped two fingers inside of her, enticing a moan from her lips as I felt her grab the sheets of the bed tightly. I pumped in and out of her until I heard her moans getting louder and louder, then I added another finger.

"Shit Rachel! God that's good!" I heard her say amidst the gasps and moans. I smiled and continued fucking her, teasing her with my tongue as I went along. As her moans got louder and more frequent I increased my speed both in my fingers and my tongue.

"Oh God!" She moaned, "Rae! I'm Gonna-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence before she let out a half moan, half scream, bucking her hips as she reached her climax. I went back up to face her and was greeted by a smile. I lifted the fingers that had only just come out of her and brought them to my mouth, licking them clean of her juices. She kept staring at me with a smile, as if she didn't believe what she just saw in front of her.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing, it's just that was incredibly hot." She said. I giggled and leaned down, kidding her on the lips. She pulled me down so that I was lying beside her and wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I lifted my hand and cupped her cheek, my other arm trapped underneath her, but I didn't mind, I just wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"God I love you!" she said, resting her forehead on mine and smiling at me.

"I love you too," I said, "and I'm sorry I was such a big coward to just say it immediately!"

"Stop apologizing," she said, placing another soft kiss on my lips. "I'm the one who dropped the bomb on you, I had been preparing that speech for two months! You had all of three minutes to realize what was going on, I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"Look, let's not argue, we both love each other, which was the final outcome of tonight, let's just focus on that okay?" I said, cuddling into her.

"Deal." She said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "So, you want to stay the night?"

"After tonight, I don't have the energy, nor the wish, to get up and get dressed just to go back to that lonely loft." I said with a giggle.

"One thing hasn't changed since Lima." She giggled.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" I asked her with a smirk.

"You still speak in paragraphs." She giggled.

"I only do so to make my point clear, lest I fall to misinterpretation." I explained.

"Rae bear, chill, I was only teasing cause I think it's cute!" She said.

"Rae bear?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I made that nick name up when I found out what your last name was, lame right?" she said.

"Actually I think it's kind of sweet." I said, leaning up and giving her a peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Quinn"

"Goodnight, Rae bear." She said, causing me to giggle softly as I cuddled into her chest and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO SO Sorry that this chapter took so long! I don't know why, but I've been writing it on and off since I posted chapter 2 and at times I really really wasn't feeling any of it. That being said I realized how many time I updated Transition and started ANOTHER fanfic in the mean time and I realized this story was eating the dirt so I forced myself to keep writing it. I'm sorry if it's not as good as you'd expect it to be. I think it's a bit longer than the first two chapters? I'm not sure.**

**I hope you like this chapter, it follows the day after Chapter 2 and we'll delve a bit more into how the girls feel about each other (Rather then how they feel each other if you know what I meant...that was lame I apologize)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Should I, should I? _**

**_Maybe I'll get drunk again _**

**_I'll be drunk again _**

**_I'll be drunk again _**

**_To feel a little love _**

My mind slowly drifted back into consciousness and began registering things around me even as I lay with my eyes closed. I feel the soft pillow under my head, I hear the birds sing outside my window amidst the noise of the city, and I smell a beautiful fragrance coming from the heat that lay on my chest…

Heat lay on my chest…

I opened my eyes and took in the room, then glanced down. A warm body cuddled into me and soft, silky smooth brunette hair lay about everywhere. Suddenly the memories of the night before come rushing to me and the smile across my face is so wide it threatens to split it in half. My heart swells and I take in a deep, happy breath, hold it in for a second to revel in it, and then let it go. I gently placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and heard her as she inhaled and exhaled steadily, still buried in deep sleep. I brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and watched her as she lay there, dead to the world and yet making me feel so very much alive. My smile was relentless and unyielding no matter how much time passed since my realization. I couldn't help but giggle as I let the memories of the night before fill my mind. Remembering how my heart jumped when I saw her in the streets, or how it jumped twice as high when I saw her in the bar downstairs as I chatted with Natasha, that British photographer who was here on a job for her magazine. I couldn't help but wonder if something would have happened with her had Rachel not shown up and asked to talk. Oh well, I wouldn't have had last night any other way, yes Rachel's initial reaction scared the daylights out of me. I thought for sure that that was the end of our friendship. This is the reason why I held it off for so long. I didn't want to ruin the friendship I had built up with her over what I back then thought was some little crush, now I know differently. I picked her hand up from my abdomen and placed a soft kiss to the back of it, lacing my fingers with hers and just enjoying the connected feeling. Suddenly I hear her breath hitch and a mumble escape her lips.

"Morning sleepy head." I tease with a smile. She opens her eyes and slowly looks up at me with a smile.

"Morning." She says softly, I pull her up to my level and kiss her softly on the lips. She smiles, kisses me back and snuggles into my shoulder, planting a small kiss there as well. I giggled and tightened my arm which was wrapped around her.

"So, what's the first place you want to go to today?" she asked with a smile.

"The shower." I answered with a smile.

"I'm being serious you goof." She giggled.

"So am I." I laughed along. "Hey you want to get breakfast up here?"

"Sure." She said. I stood up and found the booklet that was on the desk, which had the breakfast menu among other things. I handed to her.

"Here, look through it and get what you want, just make it double for me." I said smiling at her. She smiled back. "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick okay?"

"Sure babe." She said, grabbing my hands and pulling me down, stealing a quick kiss. My heart jumped once again at her last word. I deepened the kiss just a bit, cupping both of her cheeks with my hands. I pulled back to see her with a wide grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, a smile creeping across mine to match hers.

"Nothing." She said. "I just can't believe my luck, that's all"

I kissed her again.

"Yeah…me neither." I bit my lip with a happy smile. I placed a feather light kiss on her nose and then went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I spent five minutes letting the warm water run through my hair, letting all the memories from last night play out over and over in my head like a tape being rewound and played multiple times. Then my mind wandered to memories of Rachel in high school, when we started to be friends. I cringed for a minute at the memory of the fact that I was horrible to her through most of high school, and that was just me being horribly in denial. I let out an exasperated breath, no matter how many times I apologized to Rachel, no matter how far we go in our friendship, or, I guess now, our relationship, I can never seem to get over what I did to her and the memories never seen to fade. Even when we're miles upon miles away from Lima, in this amazing city, those memories are something that will never leave my mind. I can only hope to bury them deep in the past, deep under new memories of the two of us. The Quinn Fabray that was a total bitch in high school was dead, gone, and I was a new Quinn the minute I let Rachel in. Being in denial of what I felt for her didn't work. It didn't push her away, especially since after all I had done to her, she was still able to forgive me. So I let her in, I became her friend. I started protecting her from all of what I used to do to her. I found comfort in the fact that I could at the very least have the privilege of being her friend and at least be there for her in good and bad in the best way I could. I thought when I moved to Yale and she moved to New York for NYADA that my feelings for her would fade if not disappear, that I would see her as just a friend and that's all she would be from then on. But the minute we parted ways in Lima my heart began to ache in a way it never had before, except maybe for when I gave Beth away, to Shelby Corcoran no less, Rachel's birth mother. I took in a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut, ducking my head directly under the curtain of water which cascaded over me. I should be over the moon, I had Rachel just a door away. I was going to spend the day with her. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend today so we could clear that up. I was going to spend the holidays with the love of my life and yet all I could think about right now was how much I missed her and cried about her absence when I move to Yale.

I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself up in a towel. Drying myself off I went to reach for my clothes…which I had forgotten to bring in with me.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself. a second later there was a knock on the door.

"You okay in there babe?" her voice came in through the door. I opened the door and smiled at her.

"Yeah, just forgot my clothes." I said. I noticed how she glanced down at me before looking up into my eyes with a small smirk.

"You totally did that on purpose." She shook her head and turned on her heel.

"I did not." I giggled.

"Do you know how hard to resist you are?" She looked back at me.

"No, I don't." I said. "why don't you tell me just how hard to resist I am?"

She turned back to me, still smirking and with a mischievous glint in her eye. She stepped up to me again and grabbed the edge of my towel, pulling me down to be at her eye level.

"You're lucky I didn't rip that towel off of you the minute you opened that door." She husked out. I instinctively licked my lips. This girl knew how to talk just as much as she knew how to sing and act. It was an art to her, and damn it all if it wasn't the sexiest thing ever.

"I wouldn't have stopped you." I said softly with a wink, okay so maybe I wasn't so bad myself. A soft moan escaped Rachel's lips that had me dripping. Thank God I hadn't put on panties yet, they would have been totally ruined. Rachel leaned up and pressed her lips to mine, sending me in a reverie. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, crashing out hips together. A moan escaped her lips again as I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, wanting so badly to have access into that beautiful mouth of hers. Suddenly her lips were gliding along mine and giving me what I want. Soon enough our tongues were battling each other and they stayed that way until a knock was heard on the door.

"Room service!" A male voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Crap." I said. "Take care of it while I get dressed?"

"Sure." Rachel said with a nod, then winked "Then I can take care of you."

"Not if I get to you first." I teased back. There was another quick knock and I rolled my eyes before going quickly into the bathroom, clothes in hand, and getting dressed quickly. I walked back into the room in time to see the bus boy kicking down the brakes on the trolley. He walked around it and uncovered the food. Suddenly the room was filled with a smell of pancakes and…Bacon?

"You got bacon?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew you'd probably want some so…" Rachel trailed off and finished her sentence off with a shrug. I smiled at her and wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her there and then, but the bus boy was still there. I grabbed my purse and pulled out a dollar. I handed it to him.

"Thanks." I said to him with a smile.

"No problem." He said. He turned to Rachel and smiled, giving her a quick wink. Suddenly his eyes looked very gouge-worthy. I cleared my throat as loudly as possible, gaining his attention and giving him my good old fashioned HBIC glare. He looked at me like an antelope looks at a lion before they die, and then nodded quickly before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Rachel snapped me out of my rage.

"Huh? What was what?" I asked.

"That wink?" Rachel asked. "Ugh, guys are so presumptuous. I don't see how we used to like them."

"Well for me it was my repressed sexuality." I said with a shrug. Then it hit me. "Wait, used to?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gay. I mean I know sexuality is more fluid than that, but men are just…ugh." Rachel said with a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't help but giggle. "Plus, once you've had sex with a girl, the idea of having sex with a guy ever again is just preposterous."

Again, that made me giggle.

"Oh, and that glare you gave him?" Rachel began. I felt my cheeks getting ten times hotter.

"You saw that?" I asked. Butterflies began battering my stomach.

"I did. And it was hot." Rachel said, lowering her voice on the last part. Suddenly the butterflies disappeared and were replaced my sheer arousal. I smirked at her.

"Well no one just winks at my girl right in front of me and gets away with it." I said. My bottom lip found it's way between my teeth.

"Your girl huh?" Rachel said with a raised eye brow.

"Oh…umm…" I stammered. Shit shit shit! "I uhh…"

Fucking TALK Fabray!

"Does…does that mean I'm finally yours?" Rachel asked. I looked into her eyes, she seemed anxious for my answer. She crossed her arms nervously across her chest and was biting her lip incessantly.

Finally?

I was beaming at her, it was automatic.

"If you want to be…But Rach…I've always been yours either way." I admitted. It felt like time had slowed down.

"Quinn…" she began. I took a deep breath. Had I read the signs wrong? No it couldn't be! My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest, at the same time it had leaped into my throat. I could feel the blood pumping in my ears and it felt like someone had a choke hold on my heart. My head was spinning with panic. I couldn't face heartbreak again, not after last night, why did she come back if she didn't intend on staying. I pushed all thoughts out of my head and forced myself to listen to what she was saying.

"Quinn." She said again. "Do you honestly think I would have come back last night if I hadn't planned on being with you?"

The breath that had trapped itself in my lungs escaped in haste. I felt like I was just bitch-slapped with happiness and tears began stinging my eyes.

"So you do then?" I asked, my smile reaching both ears and threatening to split my face in half.

"I do, Quinn." She nodded, a huge smile creeping across her own face. I saw her take a step towards me and before I knew it we had walked towards each other, closed up all the space between us and our lips were connected in the most heated, passionate and loving kiss I had ever shared with anyone in my entire life. It set me on fire, shot arousal through me and filled my stomach with butterflies at the same time. Her arms were around my neck and a hand had found it's way into my hair, holding my head in place, as if it was going anywhere.

My arms were around her waist and I was holding her as close to me as humanly possible without merging into one. Yeah yeah, weird thought, but you really don't care what you're thinking when you feel like you're on top of the world.

I felt her tongue try to slip it's way into my mouth and I sucked it in before initiating a battle of dominance between them. This went on for a good few minutes, and then the need for oxygen took over and we pulled away from each other.

"Wow." Rachel breathed out.

"Yeah." I said.

"We should, um…" She said, steadying her breath while pushing a hair out of her face. "We should eat, before it gets cold."

"Yeah." I said again with a nod. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Leading me towards the bed. We sat down at the end of it in front of the trolley. She grabbed a grape out of the bowl of fruit and waved it in front of my mouth. I giggled and caught it between my teeth. I sucked it with a pop into my mouth and chewed it. She was giggling and I couldn't help but keep doing so as well because, well because Rachel Barry laughing was one of the best sounds ever!

We ate breakfast…or rather fed each other breakfast while we planned out the rest of the day.

"So what do you want to see first?" She asked as I fed her a strawberry.

"Well…this city is huge…umm…oh! I definitely want to see central park! I have a great view from here but I want to see it up close." I said and Rachel nodded.

"Of course!" she said with a smile.

"Oh and Time's Square too!" I said again.

"Obviously." Rachel nodded.

"And…hmm… OH! The Statue of liberty! And 30 Rockefeller Plaza! And…and…" I stopped when I saw that Rachel was looking at me with a goofy smile on her face. "What?"

"You look so cute when you get excited." Rachel said. I could feel to blood rush to my cheeks as I smiled and looked down for a second, trying to fight of the blush. "Well…you look cute in general but seeing you get excited about something is just the cutest! I love when you get passionate about something Quinn!"

I looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration and my heart swelled at how perfectly things had turned out. I leaned in and kissed her before pulling back and dangling a chocolate covered strawberry in front of her mouth.

"Open up." I said. She giggled and took a bite out of the fruit.

We kept on that routine all through breakfast, she feeds me a little and then I feed her. She even went as far as to feed me a piece of bacon, which was cute but awkward seeing as she grabbed it with a napkin and I accidentally bit a piece of that off along with the bacon. But that just gave us fuel for more laughter. Then we started getting dressed but decided to stop over at her apartment first so that she could change. We walked outside onto the sidewalk and she tried to hail a cab but was ignored three times.

"Oh for goodness sake…" She muttered to herself before pulling off her glove, placing her thumb and middle finger to her mouth and letting out a shrill, ear piercing whistle, followed by a loud "Taxi!"

"Whoa." I thought out loud.

"What?" she turned to me with a smile as a yellow car pulled over in front of us. I immediately opened the door for her and followed her inside. She told the driver the address to her apartment and then turned back to me.

"Nothing it's just…That was really hot." I said with a shy chuckle.

"Thank you." She said with a playful wink. "Brody thought me how to whistle, he said it would help in the morning rush. No one can ignore a good whistle."

"Hard to argue with that logic." I agreed before something clicked to me. "Brody?"

"A friend from school. We met in the bathroom and bonded over moisturizing routines." Rachel stated.

"Right…" I trailed off, mentally picturing Santana scoffing and proclaiming 'gay!'

"And then he went on to announce that he was a hundred percent straight." She went on. Right so that theory was out the window.

"Well when you meet a guy and bond over moisturizing techniques…" I trailed off with a shrug. Rachel giggled.

"Yeah…You have a point, anyway, he's actually a really good friend, you know when he's not hitting on me." Rachel said with an eye roll.  
"What?" I asked.

"It's okay, it's never worked yet." Rachel smiled at me reassuringly.

"Yet?" I questioned.  
"And it never will, at least now I'll have a new answer to give him, I mean how many times can a guy hear 'I'm not into dating.'" She asked.

"You're not into dating?" I asked.

"Well you see that's where you come in." She smiled. "I was completely against the idea of dating anyone, girl or boy."

"Right…" I trailed off, signaling for her to continue.

"Because my mind was too preoccupied with you to even pay attention to half of what the other person would have been saying or doing on said date." Rachel finished.

"You were too busy thinking of me to date other people?" I asked, somewhat not believing her.

"I realize my reaction to you last night might make that unbelievable." She began and I just had to stop her.

"Rach, I told you I don't blame you for anything you did last night." I said. She nodded.

"I know, though I still feel somewhat bad about it, but I know you don't blame me, however I do feel the need to explain?" she said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I guess you could call it gay panic."

"You? Gay panic? Rachel Berry, the daughter of two GAY men-" I began.

"See there's the issue." She cut me off.

"I'm extremely confused." I stated.

"I could tell." She smiled at me. "You see, how would it seem if the daughter of two gay men, turned out to be gay as well, when the main argument for same sex couples not to have kids is that they'll turn out gay?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it, I mean no one can turn you gay, you're either born that way or you're not." I reasoned.

"And that's why I came back. Because what you just said is incredibly correct, only I didn't realize that until I had some time to myself to recognize that I was a complete idiot." She finished.

"So…you needed time to think?" I said.

"Exactly." She nodded.

"You could have just said so you know? You didn't have to run out like you'd just been burned." I said with a small smirk. She swallowed and looked away and I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You're right, I over reacted, I think it's my innate need to make everything dramatic. I should have just told you I needed some time to myself." She said.  
"I think we're missing the important part here." I said. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I smiled at her.

"What's that?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"You came back." I stated softly. She smiled at me and I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I did. And I had the best night of my life." She said softly.

"Hot." We heard a voice from the front of the car snicker. I looked up into the rear view mirror and saw the driver looking at us through it. I glared at him and saw the fear in his eyes before they shot back to the road. I turned back to Rachel who just smiled at me knowingly and squeezed my hand back.

After a few minutes we arrived at her apartment and she walked right into her bedroom to change.

"Nice place." I called.

"Thanks. It's not much, but the rent is reasonable with two people." She said.

"I can kind of tell Kurt lives here." I said as I studied the decor.

"Yeah?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well the chair is a give away, as is the lamp…and the very stylish sofa…and the coffee mug in the kitchen with 'Diva' on it…wait is that yours?" I went on.

"Guilty." She called back. "What give me away?"

"The gold star above the 'i'" I said with a giggle. "It looks hand painted."

"It is. We thought it would be fun to have our own personalized coffee mugs, so we bought two blank ones and some dish-washer proof paint." She explained.

"There wouldn't be a matching plate would there?" I teased. A small stress ball bounced of the side of my head as I let out a fit of giggles.

"Are you planning to be an ass throughout the entirety of this relationship?" She asked sarcastically. I bent down and picked up the stress ball.

"Are you planning on throwing therapeutic equipment at me throughout the entirety of this relationship?" I mimicked. Another stress ball flew at me. "Jesus, how many of these things do you have?"

"I have a lot of pent up stress." She stated.

"Clearly!" I called back with a giggle. The third stress ball hit me smack in the middle of the forehead. "You have incredibly good aim. That might be useful."

"Do you want a fourth to be thrown?" She asked.

"There's a fourth?!" I asked.

"It came in a set of six. Three levels of hardness." She stated.

"One ball for each hand huh?" I asked.

"Are you being vulgar?" she asked.

"I should call Santana, I'm a bit rusty." I thought out loud. The fourth hit me in the ear and it kind of hurt. "I'm guessing that was the hardest one?"

"I have another one if you open your big mouth again." She warned.

"You didn't seem to mind me opening my big mouth last night." I murmured to myself. "OW! How the-"

"Curtains for walls remember? And this place has excellent echo." She cut me off.

"Those things are dangerous!" I called out. "Are you done playing the human version of angry birds? I don't remember painting myself green."

"Doesn't mean your not a pig." She finished off. I grabbed one of the softer stress balls and threw it into her room. "Your aim is incredibly inaccurate, you should practice some more if you wish to be efficient."

"I don't plan on throwing things at you too much if that's what you're saying." I said with a giggle. I walked over to her room and walked right in on her with no shirt on. "Are you ready-Oh Crap! Sorry!"

I instantly covered my eyes and turned around. She burst out into laughter.

"You don't have to look away Quinn, we've seen far more of each other last night." She said reassuringly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn around.

"Sorry force of habit when you have a roommate." I shrugged, looking down at her and noticing her black lace bra. "Though I probably should look away if you actually want us to make it out of the door."

"Are you saying me in a bra is too much for you to handle?" She asked in a low voice.

"Rach. For the love of God. Put a shirt on before I lose mine." I said. She giggled and went over to her dresser, pulling out a long sweater and pulling it over her.

"Better?" she asks with a smirk.

"Depends on how you look at it." I muttered. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a peck on the lips.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." She said.

"Promise?" I ask with wide, happy eyes. I probably look like a kid who's been promised chocolate fudge cookies.

"Yes. And stop looking at me like I promised you cookies." She said and I let out a loud laugh. "What's so funny."

"I was just thinking that that's how I probably look, like a kid who's been promised cookies. It's hilarious how in sync we are." I said.

"I think it's cute we can read each other so well." She said and I beamed at her and nodded. She pressed her lips to mine once again before disentangling herself from me. I was a little sad to lose the contact. "Come on, we have to leave now if we want to have enough time to see all of central park and still have enough time to go to Times square!"

She grabbed my hands and led me out of her room and back into the main part of the apartment, stopping just by the door to grab her coat and bag, gloves and knit hat. Soon enough we were out the door and back into a taxi cab headed to central park.

The weather was kind of cold, but it wasn't snowing, which was a bit of a let down considering I was excited to see a snowy New York (And to throw snowballs at Rachel, but she didn't need to know that.) But when Rachel looked at the weather on her phone she said that snow was heading our way soon, so I took pictures of a sunny winter New York while I still had the chance.

Central park was amazing, and huge, but mostly amazing. It was incredible seeing all that nature surrounded by so much city. Afterwords we went to Times square, which was bigger than I expected, and I filled up about half my memory card with pictures of it…And Rachel…and pictures of Rachel in front of it…you get the point!

After about a few hours of touring the city we got hungry and decided to have lunch at a diner we passed by. Surprisingly a lot of New York diners have vegan options.

We walked in and sat down, ordered our food as we talked about everything. As it turned out I would be seeing Kurt as well as the Berry men on this trip. That should be fun.

We spent the rest of the afternoon together and made plans for dinner and a movie before going back to our respective lodgings. When I got back my hotel room I lay back on the bed and let the memories of the day run through my head with a smile on my face. I looked at my phone for the time. This time twenty four hours ago I was in this very same position, nervous as all hell to be in this city and planning on when I should call Rachel to inform her of my presence. Now I was planning on where to take her for dinner for our…would this be our first official date? Oh well, bring it on!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you'd like to see out of this story. I love suggestions from my readers so please don't hold back!**

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry again for the long wait. Hopefully chapter 4 will be easier on me than chapter 3 was.**


End file.
